À en perdre la raison
by AriaMiles
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha est un adolescent de 16 ans qui à pour meilleur ami le mec le plus populaire du lycée, Naruto Uzumaki, âgé d'un an de plus que lui. Entre amitié, amour et jalousie, ces deux là n'auront pas finis de galérer, c'est moi qui vous le dit. Narusasu


Disclaimer : Les personnages appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Couple : Narusasu

Voici ma première fiction qui j'espère vous plaira ^^

* * *

Chapitre 1

Cela faisait déjà plus de 10 minutes que Sasuke jetait frénétiquement des regards à l'horloge de la classe faisant de ce fait lever les yeux au ciel à son ami Shikamaru. Il ne savait pas ce que le corbeau avait à être ainsi agité mais il devait avouer que cela l'agaçait au plus haut point. Le pire, c'est que ça durait depuis ce matin. Sasuke était habituellement taciturne et toujours calme, donc le voir comme ça n'était pas normal.

-Ce n'est pas en regardant l'horloge toutes les deux secondes que le temps va passer plus vite tu sais ? Donc calme toi et arrête de gigoter ainsi tu m'épuise, dit Shikamaru à Sasuke.

-En quoi est ce que je peux t'épuiser ? Rétorqua le corbeau en levant les yeux au ciel.

Shikamaru lui lança un regard ennuyé et décida d'ignorer sa question.

-Qu'est ce qui te prend depuis ce matin ? Tu es presque intenable, il s'est passé quelque chose aujourd'hui ?

Sasuke soupira d'agacement. Il ne pouvait rien cacher à Shikamaru. Quoi que... c'est vrai qu'il n'avait pas vraiment été discret depuis ce matin. Mais comment était il supposé l'être avec ce qui l'attendait ce soir ?

-Bon alors t'accouches ?

Le corbeau lança un regard noir à son ami avant d'inspirer fortement.

-Tu te rappelles du mec roux qu'on avait croisé au bar il y a une semaine ? Tu sais, celui que Naruto n'aimait pas ?

Shikamaru réfléchit un instant asseyant de se rappeler de ce fameux mec. Il repensa à sa dernière sortie au bar avec Sasuke, Naruto et Kiba. Soudain, l'image d'un bel homme aux cheveux roux fit apparition dans sa tête. Il n'avait pas une idée précise sur cet homme, ce soir là, il s'était retrouvé complètement bourré. La seule chose dont il se souvint était la colère de Naruto vis à vis de lui.

-Ouais, je m'en rappelle vaguement, mais quel rapport ?

-Et bien j'ai rendez vous avec lui ce soir, répondit nerveusement Sasuke.

-Et alors ? Si mes souvenirs sont justes, il était plutôt mignon.

-Mignon ? Il était carrément canon oui. Mais ce n'est pas le problème..

-Je suis pas sûr de comprendre là.

-Et on l'appelle le génie, marmonna Sasuke.

Shikamaru lança un regard blasé au corbeau.

-Si tu pouvais juste être un peu plus explicatif...

-Tu sais que Naruto ne l'apprécie pas, pas vrai ? Et bien le problème, c'est que je ne sais pas comment lui annoncer la chose. Il m'en voudra que je sorte avec l'un de ses « ennemis ». Tu sais à quel point je ne peux rien lui cacher. Si je ne le lui dit pas, il l'apprendra par je ne sais quel moyen et m'en voudra sûrement deux fois plus.

-Quelle situation galère, dit Shikamaru en soupirant.

-Tu l'as d-

-Uchiha et Nara, je vous dérange peut être ? Les interrompit soudain leur professeur de mathématique.

Ils sursautèrent tous les deux, ne s'attendant pas à se faire surprendre par leur professeur. Shikamaru s'excusa indifféremment tandis que Sasuke bougonna dans sa barbe. Le professeur repartit poursuivre son cours non sans leur avoir jeté un dernier regard noir.

-On en discute tout à l'heure, chuchota Sasuke à son ami.

Il vit Shikamaru acquiescer et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Son meilleur ami, Naruto Uzumaki avait 1 an de plus que lui et était en classe de terminal. Il était le garçon le plus populaire du lycée. Malheureusement il avait aussi un caractère très appuyé et de ce fait, il avait beaucoup d'ennemis. Si il y a bien une chose dont tout le monde était au courant, c'était le fait qu'il ne fallait surtout pas chercher Naruto Uzumaki, au risque de se retrouver à l'hôpital le plus proche. Akira, le beau roux avec qui il avait rendez vous ce soir devait sûrement faire parti de la longue liste des gens avec qui Naruto s'était embrouillé. Sasuke soupira longuement. « Et puis tan pis hein, c'est de sa faute si il dispute avec tout le monde. Je ne vais pas me priver à cause de ses gamineries. »

L'horloge sonna enfin la fin du cours et Sasuke rangea ses affaires à toute vitesse. Il sortit sans attendre Shikamaru et se dirigea vers la classe de Naruto. Il souhaitait tout lui révéler au plus vite afin d'être débarrassé de tout le poids. Le blond lui en voudrait sûrement mais l'histoire serait vite oubliée. Ou du moins il l'espérait.

Sasuke arriva enfin devant la classe du blond et attendit qu'il sorte. Après 5 minutes à attendre, le corbeau en eut marre et décida d'entrer pour voir ce que fabriquait son imbécile de blond. A l'intérieur, il ne vit aucune trace de Naruto mais repéra son ami Kiba. Sasuke avança vers lui dans l'intention d'avoir des explications.

-Hey Kiba !

Kiba sursauta et se retourna vers lui, le regardant avec interrogation.

-Sasuke ? Bah qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

-Je cherche Naruto, tu ne l'aurais pas vu par hasard ?

-Non il a séché les cours, répondit Kiba en haussant les épaules.

Après un léger grognement, Sasuke salua le brun et sortit de la classe. Il était en colère que Naruto est encore une fois séché les cours. Le blond lui avait promis de faire des efforts pour pouvoir entrer à l'université de Kyoto, là où Sasuke irait après sa dernière année de lycée. Le brun ne souhaitait en aucun cas être séparé de Naruto, et c'était réciproque. L'université de Kyoto était une très grande université où son frère avait lui-même fait ses études.

Sasuke décida d'appeler Naruto pour savoir où il se trouvait. Le téléphone sonna durant de longues secondes avant que le blond ne décroche.

_-Allo ? _Répondit une voix rauque au bout du fil.

-Naruto, c'est moi, Sasuke.

-_Oh, salut Sasu, ça va ? _

Franchement non, ça n'allait pas vraiment. Mais il ne pouvait pas lui répondre ça pas vrai ? Naruto penserait qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose de grave et s'inquiéterait pour rien. Sasuke était juste fatigué de penser aux conséquences, que ce soit de son rendez vous avec Akira, de l'université où irait Naruto, et pleins d'autres choses qui paraîtraient insignifiantes pour les autres mais qui étaient importantes pour lui. Il en avait tout simplement marre de s'inquiéter de tout.

-Oui...Il faut absolument que je te parle, tu es où ?

Sasuke sentit Naruto hésiter avant qu'il ne lui réponde quelque secondes après :

_-Tu es au lycée là ?_

-Oui, pourquoi ?

_-Je te rejoins dans 10 minutes ok ?_

-Ok je t'attend fais vite et évite d'être en retard !

Il pouvait deviner sans l'avoir vu que Naruto avait levé les yeux au ciel après sa remarque. Il raccrocha et sortit dans la cour du lycée.

10 minutes plus tard, il vit le blond arriver légèrement essoufflé. Celui-ci lui fit un signe de la main auquel Sasuke répondit.

Naruto s'avança vers lui et déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue.

-Hey, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Demanda le blond.

-Ça peut aller, et toi ?

-Je me suis ennuyé à mourir, soupira Naruto.

-Tu n'avais qu'a pas sécher, lui reprocha Sasuke.

-J'étais là toute la matinée, c'est _justement_ parce que je m'ennuyais à mourir que j'ai séché le reste de la journée, se défendit le blond.

Son excuse ne semblait pas convaincre Sasuke qui soupira bruyamment.

-Je rêve ou tu m'en veux ?

-Tu es perspicace dis donc, répondit Sasuke avec ironie.

-C'est quoi ton problème Sasu' ?

-J'ai l'impression que t'en a rien à foutre d'aller à la même université que moi.

-Mais non pas du tout. Tu sais à quel point j'ai envie qu'on fasse nos études ensemble.

Sasuke décida de ne pas poursuivre la conversation afin de ne pas énerver Naruto. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre avec la conversation qui allait suivre.

Le brun ne savait pas comment lui annoncer son rendez vous. Malgré toutes ses résolutions, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être nerveux. Il avait surtout l'impression de trahir son meilleur ami et il détestait ça. Son malaise du se faire ressentir car Naruto lui demanda ensuite :

-Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Sasuke releva la tête vers le blond.

-Si, tout va bien ne t'inquiète pas. Il y juste quelque chose dont je dois te parler.

Naruto avait complètement oublié que Sasuke devait lui parler de quelque chose alors que c'était la raison qui l'avait fait venir ici.

-Ce soir je sors avec Akira, dit d'une traite Sasuke.

-Akira ? Naruto leva un sourcil. C'est qui celui l-...

Le blond se figea soudainement et toisa Sasuke.

-Attend ne me dit pas que tu parles de l'autre abruti de roux ?

Sasuke dégluti difficilement et détourna le regard.

-Oh non je rêve. Sasu putain, tu sais que je n'aime pas ce mec !

-Mais je t'assure qu'il est adorable...

La tête que fit Naruto à ce moment là aurait pu être comique si la situation n'était pas aussi sérieuse.

-Je parie que tu ne le connais même pas. Ce gars c'est un vrai emmerdeur je te jure. Tu mérites mieux que ce con.

Sasuke leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré. Il savait que ça n'allait pas être facile.

-Écoute Naruto, quoi que tu dises j'irai quand même à ce rendez vous. Je voulais juste te mettre au courant.

Le visage du blond se durci légèrement et ses yeux virèrent un peu au gris. Une personne normal ne l'aurait sans doute pas remarqué mais Sasuke connaissait Naruto mieux que quiconque, il remarqua donc ce changement physique.

-Alors tu préfères aller avec quelqu'un que tu connais à peine plutôt que d'écouter ton meilleur ami ? Demanda froidement Naruto.

Sasuke resta muet et détourna les yeux, ce qui eut pour effet d'agrandir la colère du blond. Il serra les mâchoires, se retourna et parti sans un regard pour Sasuke. Celui-ci resta planté dans la cour ne sachant pas quoi faire. Aller retrouver Naruto, s'excuser et annuler le rendez vous ou y aller quand même et attendre que le blond se calme et revienne vers lui ? Il mit une main devant ses yeux et inspira longuement. Ce mec allait le rendre dingue.

* * *

Naruto se trouvait dans un petit café à côté de son appartement, en compagnie de Kiba. Après sa dispute avec Sasuke, il avait eut besoin de se détendre et d'évacuer toute sa colère. Il avait toujours du mal à croire que Sasuke l'ai laissé tomber pour Akira. Enfin il ne l'avait pas vraiment laissé tomber, mais ça restait tout de même une marque de trahison pour lui. Sasuke était son meilleur ami depuis qu'il n'avait même pas 4 ans, cela faisait donc de lui la personne la plus importante à ses yeux. Il n'aimait pas le fait que Sasuke s'éloigne ainsi de lui pour aller avec quelqu'un qu'il n'appréciait pas.

-Tu exagères un peu Naruto. C'est pas si dramatique que ça si Sasuke sort avec ce Irika ou Iraka ou je sais plus, on s'en fou. Je suis sûr qu'il n'avait pas l'intention de te blesser ou quoi que ce soit.

Naruto releva son visage vers Kiba et soupira. Son ami avait sûrement raison. Il avait pris cette histoire beaucoup trop au sérieux et n'avait même pas laissé Sasuke lui expliquer pourquoi se rapprochement avec l'autre abrut-...avec Akira. Il s'était emporté trop vite et avait sans doute du blesser Sasuke avec la façon dont il s'était comporté. Peut être que si ils avaient eu une conversation plus approfondie, cela se serait passé autrement. Il détestait se disputer avec Sasuke. Malheureusement ils avaient tous les deux un fort caractère ce qui faisait qu'une simple conversation pouvait vite tourner à une dispute complètement puérile.

Il était sur le point d'appeler le brun pour s'excuser lorsque il reçu un sms...de sa part. Naruto leva un sourcil et lu le message :

_« J'ai annulé le rendez vous. Tu peux venir chez moi ? »_

Naruto relu la phrase une dizaine de fois et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il lui répondit rapidement d'un «J'arrive » et se dépêcha de mettre sa veste.

-Qu'est ce qu'il t'arrive mec ? Demanda Kiba de manière incrédule.

-Un imprévu. On se voit demain, je te laisse payer l'addition ok ?

Kiba n'eut pas le temps de protester que Naruto était déjà dehors. Il sorti son argent avec regret et bouda légèrement.

-Uzumaki de merde, j'lui en foutrais moi des imprévus.

* * *

Voilà pour le chapitre 1. J'espère qu'il vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire des remarques, j'accepte tout pour m'aider à m'améliorer.

Je ne sais pas quand je publierai le chapitre 2, ça dépend de mon emploie du temps en fait.

Review ?^^


End file.
